Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a valve for dispensing a product from a container. The valve is especially suitable for use in a dispensing closure for a flexible container which is squeezable.
There are a wide variety of packages which include (1) a container, (2) a dispensing system extending as a unitary part of, or attachment to, the container, and (3) a product contained within the container. One type of such a package employs an orifice for discharging a single stream of product (which may be a liquid, cream, or particulate product).
It would be desirable to provide a package that includes a flexible, resilient, self-sealing, slit-type valve at one end of a generally flexible bottle or container. Such a valve should preferably be normally closed and should withstand the weight of the product when the container is completely inverted, so that the product will not leak out. However, it would be desirable for such a valve to open when a sufficient pressure differential is applied across the valve (as when the container is squeezed and the interior is subjected to a sufficient increased pressure, and/or when the exterior of the valve is subjected to suction). It would also be desirable in some applications for such a valve to remain open after being initially opened. It would be especially advantageous to provide a valve that would automatically open when the container pressure is increased a predetermined amount above the atomospheric pressure on the valve exterior (i.e., when the pressure differential across the valve exceeds a predetermined amount), and that would then stay open even after the container pressure decreases below the initial opening pressure (i.e., after the pressure differential across the valve decreases below the initial opening pressure differential). If such a valve were used on a squeezable container, the user would need to invert, and then squeeze, the container briefly only once to open the valve. The contents could then drain through the open valve without requiring the user to continue squeezing the container.
The use of such an improved valved dispensing system would beneficially allow the user to easily locate the valved discharge end of the inverted container over a receiving receptacle or other target area without dripping because the valve would not open until the container is initially squeezed with sufficient force.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved valve could be provided to accommodate manual closing of the valve, if desired, to reseal the package.
Such an improved valve should also facilitate ease of dispensing the product when the interior of the container is pressurized (e.g., when the container is squeezed or when the container internal pressure is increased by other means), or when suction is applied to the exterior of the valve.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved valve could accommodate use with bottles, containers, or packages or have a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved valve could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large-volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a valve with consistent operating characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing valve which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.
The present invention provides a valve for dispensing a product from a container, and the valve has a unique configuration that opens when the pressure differential across the valve exceeds a predetermined amount (e.g., when the container interior pressure increases to a predetermined amount relative to standard atmospheric pressure outside the container). The valve remains open even when the interior pressure decreases below the predetermined opening pressure. Thus, the user can completely empty the container contents without having to continue squeezing the container once the valve opens. The valve can accommodate discharge of liquids, creams, or particulate matter, including powders.
The valve is adapted for use in dispensing a product from a container having an opening. The valve may be formed as a unitary part of an end of such a container or may be mounted in a separate assembly that is permanently or releasably attached to the container.
The preferred form of the valve is adapted for being sealingly disposed with respect to, and dispensing the product from, the discharge opening of the container. The valve includes a marginal portion adapted to be sealingly engaged when the valve is sealingly disposed with respect to the container discharge opening. The valve also includes a head portion that (1) is laterally inwardly of the marginal portion, (2) has an exterior side for interfacing with ambient environment, and (3) has an interior side for interfacing with the product.
In one embodiment, the valve head portion can be characterized as having an exterior side which includes a laterally outer portion with an arcuate side elevational shape defined by a first radius. The head portion interior side has a laterally outer portion with an arcuate side elevational shape defined by a second radius which is greater than the first radius such that the outer portions of the exterior and interior sides converge toward a central area of the head portion to provide a tapered construction with reduced thickness. The head portion interior side has a periphery defined by a circular, peripheral edge.
The head portion also includes a normally closed orifice defined by a plurality of slits that extend (1) transversely through the head portion from the exterior side to the interior side, and (2) laterally from a common origin whereby flaps are defined by the slits with each slit terminating in an outer end which is located at a distance radially inwardly from the interior side circular, peripheral edge. That distance is less than about 24% of the diameter of the interior side circular, peripheral edge. The orifice opens by outward displacement of the flaps when the pressure in the interior of the container exceeds the pressure on the exterior of the valve by a predetermined amount. The orifice remains open even when the pressure on the interior of the container does not exceed the pressure on the exterior of the valve.
The head portion of the closed valve may also be characterized as having a generally concave shape when viewed from outside the container. The head portion interior side preferably has a planar central area and a generally curved, radially outer portion which tapers toward the planar central area such that the exterior and interior sides converge toward the planar central area to provide a tapered construction with reduced thickness. The head portion includes a normally closed orifice defined by a plurality of slits that extend (1) transversely through the head portion from the exterior side to the interior side, and (2) laterally from a common origin whereby flaps are defined by the slits with each slit terminating in an outer end which is located laterally beyond the planar central area.
In a preferred embodiment, the valve also has a resilient, flexible, connector sleeve having (1) a first end portion thereof connected with the marginal portion of the valve, and (2) a second end portion thereof connected with the head portion. The connector sleeve has an interior surface for interfacing with the product and has an exterior surface for interfacing with ambient environment. The first end portion of the connector sleeve has a J-shaped cross section which extends into the marginal portion to facilitate movement of the head portion when dispensing product from the container. The sleeve exterior surface connects with the head portion along a circular locus. The head portion includes a normally closed orifice defined by a plurality of slits that extend (1) transversely through the head portion from the exterior side to the interior side, and (2) laterally from a common origin whereby flaps are defined by the slits with each slit terminating in an outer end which is located at a distance radially inwardly from the circular locus. Preferably, the distance is less than about 21% of the diameter of the circular locus.
The preferred embodiment of the valve may also be characterized as including a connector sleeve having a resiliently flexible construction. One end portion of the sleeve is connected with the marginal portion of the valve, and an opposite end portion of the sleeve is connected with the head portion. The connector sleeve has a sidewall with a configuration which extends rollingly to shift the valve head portion outwardly when pressure within the container is raised above the predetermined discharge pressure. The sleeve has an exterior surface for interfacing with ambient environment and connecting with the head portion exterior side along a circular locus. The head portion includes a normally closed orifice defined by a plurality of slits that extend (1) transversely through the head portion from the exterior side to the interior side, and (2) laterally from a common origin whereby flaps are defined by the slits with each slit terminating in an outer end which is located at a distance radially inwardly from the circular locus. Preferably, the distance is less than about 21% of the diameter of the circular locus.
The preferred form of the valve connector sleeve may also be characterized as (1) having an exterior surface for interfacing with the ambient environment and connecting with the head portion exterior side along a circular locus; and (2) having a configuration which applies an outwardly directed torque to the valve head portion when pressure within the container is raised above the predetermined discharge pressure to assist in opening the orifice.
A preferred form of the valve head may be characterized as having a generally circular periphery, and the preferred embodiment of the connector sleeve may be characterized as having a resiliently flexible construction with (1) one end portion of the sleeve connected with the valve marginal portion, and (2) an opposite end portion of the sleeve connected with the valve head adjacent the valve head circular periphery. The connector sleeve has an exterior surface for interfacing with ambient environment and connecting with the head portion exterior side along a circular locus. The head portion includes a normally closed orifice defined by a plurality of slits that extend (1) transversely through the head portion from the exterior side to the interior side, and (2) laterally from a common origin whereby flaps are defined by the slits with each slit terminating in an outer end which is located at a distance radially inwardly from the circular locus. Preferably, the distance is less than about 21% of the diameter of the circular locus. The valve head can shift outwardly in a manner which causes the connector sleeve to double over and extend rollingly, and thereby apply a torque to the valve head which assists in opening the orifice.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.